Michael and Mia
by CharmedGirl
Summary: I couldn't think of a better title, sorry. It seems like Michael will never get Mia, especially now she's dating Kenny. Will Michael ever get the girl of his dreams?
1. Chapter 1

Mia and Michael  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they are all Meg Cabot's, except Tiffany. She is the one character that is mine.  
  
A/N: This is my first fanfic, so I'm sorry if it sucks. I'll post one chapter and then if I get good reviews, I'll continue. Also, I'm sorry if this seems too much like the spoilers for Princess in Love, but I'm not trying to copy them at all. These diary entries are written from the point of view of Michael.  
  
November 2  
  
Going to the Rocky Horror Film Festival was not all it was cracked up to be. Sure Mia and I sort of had our first half date, but the other half of the date was with Kenny! Kenny kept staring at her and looking as if he wanted to kiss her. I felt like telling him to lay off my girl, but of course she isn't my girl. She's Kenny's, which is the most unfair thing of all. I heard Kenny ask her out after the Film. She said yes, though I was happy to see that she didn't seem to pleased about it. I looked at Lars for help, but he just looked back at me, as shocked as I seemed. It's odd that my only confident about my tremendous crush on Mia is her bodyguard, Lars. How so pathetic of me. Can't I get my own friends? No, because I'm too hung up on my sister's best friend.  
  
  
  
November 3 After G&T  
  
The best thing just happened! Well not best, best would be Mia professing her love to me and then kissing me. No, what happened was when I was helping Mia with her Algebra.  
  
Me: You don't seemed focused on the problems. What's up?  
  
Mia: Nothing. I just keep thinking about Kenny.  
  
Me: Oh.  
  
Suddenly there was an awkward pause.  
  
Mia: I don't know how I'm going to break up with him.  
  
Me: Really? Y-you mean you don't like him?  
  
Mia: No! He's nice and all, but he's boring!  
  
Me: Is that so.  
  
Mia: Kissing him is like kissing Fat Louie! Actually, I'd probably rather kiss Louie! Kenny's just TOO sweet, like a little puppy dog. No, like Boris is around Lilly.  
  
I was pleased she didn't like him, but it reminded me that he got to kiss her and I didn't, which made me tense again.  
  
Me: Why'd you go out with him in the first place then?  
  
Mia: I didn't want to hurt his feelings! I felt that it was my duty to be all princessly. If I wasn't 'Princess' Mia, then I probably wouldn't have done it in the first place.  
  
By then the bell rang, but I was so pleased that Mia didn't like I practically kissed her in joy. Not that that'd be a bad thing, I just think she might want to know how I feel about her, and me her, before I go around kissing her.  
  
  
  
November 4, Lunch  
  
Why does everything have to happen to me? The Fall Fling (what an original name for a dance) is coming up and Tiffany Morgan asked me to it. Unfortunately I, like Mia, am too polite for my own good at times and said yes. I told her we were just going as friends though and she giggled that little giggle of hers that makes her sound so flaky and said "Sure, whatever you say," and giggled more. I hate giggles. I don't understand why girls giggle in the first place. Mia never giggles, her laughs are beautiful and almost. melodic. They're perfect, just like her. Tiffany is way too. cheerleader like. She's unbelievably annoying; I barely like her as a friend! Why did I ever agree to go out with her anyways?  
  
Reasons Why Mia and I Should Be Together:  
  
I have had a crush on her for 3 years, making it not just a silly little crush that lasts a few days, but a real liking, almost love.  
  
Her hair smells like this Honeysuckle, or some flower. All I know is it smells really good.  
  
At times it seemed like she might like me, though it was probably just wishful thinking, hoping.  
  
She's best friends with my sister, meaning she comes over all the time and I can find out all these things about her that Kenny can't.  
  
She's best friends with my sister, meaning we have become friends first, an important factor of every relationship. We already feel comfortably together sot there won't be too many awkward silences if we start dating.  
  
Reasons Why I Should Stop Thinking About Mia.  
  
She's my sister's best friend, meaning if we ever break up (if we ever get together in the first place to break up actually) she would be over at Lilly's house a lot and it could get uncomfortable  
  
She's a freshman, I'm a senior. It could do damage to the little reputation (if any) that I have.  
  
She's princess of Genovia, meaning a lot of classy balls and things. Though it would be worth it if I could dance with her all night long.  
  
She's best friends with my sister making her non-datable. It's just wouldn't be right. Though I probably would choose dating Mia over my sister any day.  
  
Hell, why bother with these stupid lists? No matter what I try to do, I can't get an image of Mia and I making out. I will never stop loving her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
A/N: Thanks to the one person who gave me that review. I'm partially doing more chapters because of her, and partially because I'm bored to death. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Friday, November 5, 11 pm  
  
Why do things always go from bad to worse? After school, Lilly asked me for some bizarre reason if I'd like to go to a new movie. I forget the title, I just wanted to see Mia. I asked Lilly who was going, and she said "Mia, me, Tina, Shameeka, and a couple other people." What she forgot to mention was that all their boyfriends were going! And, somehow, I ended up sitting next to Mia. Guess who sat on the other side? Kenny, of course. I could barely last through the whole film with him staring at her and trying to kiss her. That should have been me. But no, I'm too shy. And now I'm the ninth wheel. I had no one to talk to! Mia was with Kenny, Lilly was with Boris, Tina with some guy, and Shameeka with some guy. Actually, I don't know Shameeka or Tina that well, so I didn't care, but still, it was embarrassing to be the only person without a date. Not only embarrassing, boring. When will Mia break up with Kenny? If she did, I'd invite her to that Fall Fling thing, cancel on Tiffany. But no, she has to be nice! I can't blame her though. One of the reasons I like her so much is because she's so nice. Next time, though, someone is coming with me.  
  
Saturday, November 6, 10 pm  
  
Why am I writing every single night? I mean, every single night I right one entry, and nothing different. I'm so pathetic; probably the only guy in history to be in love with a freshman and write in a diary every night.  
  
Anyways, that's not what I came here to tell you. Things have now gotten. complicated. And it's all my fault.  
  
Lilly asked me this morning if I wanted to go to another movie with them. What is with her and movies? And why does she keep inviting me along with her friends? Sure, I enjoy staring at Mia for an hour or two, but still. I am a senior, and I do have a life. Well, I should. Anyways, I agreed because this time I wouldn't be alone. This time I called up Tiffany to see if she'd go with me. Just as friends of course.  
  
Tiffany (T): Hello?  
  
Me (M): Hi, this is Michael.  
  
T: Oh HI Michael *giggles* What's up?  
  
There's that giggle again. Why does she giggle? It makes her sound like she's younger than even a freshman!  
  
M: I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me and my sister's friends. Just as friends of course, it's not like, a date.  
  
T: Sure!  
  
M: Ok, I'll pick you up at three.  
  
T: Great! *giggles AGAIN* Bye!  
  
M: Bye  
  
I regretted it before I even called her but what's done was done and so we picked up Tiffany on the way with Mia's limo. Tiffany made a huge deal of it, making it seem as if we were actually going out on a date. "Oh you got a LIMO for us?! How sweet!!!" she continually would say. I kept glancing at Mia to see if this was affecting her in the slightest bit, but she kept avoiding my glance, listening to Kenny's ideas on how the world would be perfect if the only thing on television was Japanese anime. Gag me. That stuff is awful! God, how can he still watch that? I understand if he watched it in like 3rd grade, but in 9th grade? Really. How can Mia go for a guy like that? Well actually, she isn't going for him; she doesn't even like him. But still, how can she even stand talking with him? Maybe that's why they're suddenly going to all these movies. At least during those he has to shut up.  
  
Anyways, we all continued into the movie theater and Tiffany ended up next to Mia (Kenny of course on her other side) and me next to Tiffany. This was going to be a long night.  
  
It wasn't that bad though. Sure, I would have rather stayed home and worked on Crackhead, my web zine, but oh well. At least she didn't try to stare deep into my eyes or kiss me at all. When we dropped her off back home, I wasn't sure what to do. I didn't want to kiss her or mislead her, but I couldn't hug her or shake her hands. She solved the problem by kissing me on the cheek and then running into her house.  
  
Mia has stopped staring at me. She used to look at me intensely at times. I really liked it, though I don't know why she did it. But she's stopped now. Ever since Kenny. WHEN WILL SHE BREAK UP WITH HIM???  
  
A/N Ok that's all for now. I'll write more probably later today and add it, so if you like this check back, and review it too. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks Fair_Maiden, hannah gray, allison, and tessa for reviewing my fic. I am insanely bored so I've decided to write another chapter. Enjoy! I wonder why I always say that. Anyways.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Monday, November 8 After G&T  
  
Mia still hasn't broken up with Kenny! I thought she said she didn't like him! What's more, now, instead of Lilly analyzing Mia's problems, she's analyzing me! She keeps asking me "Why do you always stare at Mia? Why do you always hang out with me and my friends? We are just freshman." *said sarcastically* She's getting unbelievably annoying, and what's more I think she might figure out that I like Mia. Ugh. Then what would I do? Meanwhile, it's impossible to do anything around Mia these days! I try to help her with her algebra but every time she looks at me I blush and begin to stammer. I'm sure she's noticing something's odd with me because she keeps staring at me (finally at least) and acting...... weird around me. It's odd.  
  
Why I Should Ask Mia Out  
  
1) I can't stand not knowing if she likes me, though I doubt she does.  
  
Because she's Lilly's best friend she's ALWAYS around and it's becoming awkward just to be at my house.  
  
I'm tired of waiting for her to break up with Kenny. If I asked her out maybe she'd break up with him and say yes.  
  
She might actually say yes  
  
I'm tired of making lists  
  
Wednesday, November 10, 11 pm  
  
Today was eventful. Mia and Kenny STILL haven't broken up. I guess she just can't bear to break his heart. I know I wouldn't be able to break Mia's though I doubt I'd ever want to or need to. The dance is on Friday! I can't wait that much longer. That's why I broke it off with Tiffany. Not that we're really going out. Her reaction was way different than I thought.  
  
Me (M): Hey Tiffany, can we talk?  
  
Tiffany (T): Sure! *giggles*  
  
Will she ever stop giggling? I cringe every time she giggles!  
  
M: I can't go to the dance with you. I.. like someone else and it wouldn't be fair to myself or you to go with you.  
  
T: Ok *giggles*  
  
Ok? And she's still giggling? I didn't want to break her heart, but I didn't really want her to take it this well.. I do have my pride!  
  
M: Ok? Are you sure?.  
  
T: Of course! I wonder if Kenny's still available.  
  
M: Kenny???  
  
T: Yeah, one of your sister's little friends. He was pretty cute. Anyways gotta go.  
  
M: Uh.  
  
I'm pretty much speechless by now. Does everyone have a thing for Kenny? Ok Mia doesn't have a thing for him but still.  
  
T: Bye! *giggles*  
  
M: Uh. Bye  
  
I swear that is the oddest conversation I've ever had in my life. Now I don't have a date for the dance, though, and I'll have to watch Kenny stare and flirt and kiss Mia all night long. This should be 'fun'. Maybe I should just stay home.  
  
A/N Just to let you know, this story will be over soon. I'm going to right one short chapter next and then write a hopefully long one but I'm not sure how it'll turn out. But I am, however, going to start a new one after this. A different one. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks Laura aka Rose for posting a review, and thanks again to everyone that has before. I'm still bored (I'll probably finish this story today) and so I'm posting this chapter. This is the second to last one. The last one should be much longer. I'll try anyways. Enjoy (I now feel obligated to say that every time).  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Thursday, November 11, 11 pm  
  
Why do I always write at 10 or 11? I confuse me. I guess it's because this way no one will ever catch me writing in a diary. Today was my last hope for Mia to break up with Kenny. She didn't. In fact, Kenny kept pestering her about the color of her dress and if it will go with the corsage he got.. Ugh. I would hate to be her. Well, right now at least. Actually really I mean I would hate to date Kenny. That won't happen anytime soon, thank god, but it's actually more likely of Kenny liking me than Mia. I've just always been Lilly's big brother to her, and now hopefully a friend, but still nothing more. It'll never change. I had already decided not to go but Mia changed my mind. Somehow while I was tutoring Mia, Lilly butted in and worked the dance into the conversation.  
  
Mia: Are you going, Michael?  
  
Me: I was going to go with Tiffany but I broke it off. I don't think I'll go, probably just work on Crackhead.  
  
Mia (looking disappointed): No you have to go! I can't spend the whole night with Kenny! I have to dance with someone other than him.  
  
Mia wanted to dance with me? Yes!  
  
Me: Well I guess if you want me to. I will.  
  
Mia: Great!  
  
Then she smiled. Her smile just lights up her whole face. Her eyes twinkle and it just makes her look beautiful. I mean she always looks beautiful, but more beautiful.  
  
I'm dreading and looking forward to the dance. I'll get to dance with Mia again, smell her beautiful hair, hold her close. Unfortunately she won't be there with me. At least I'm reassured that she doesn't like Kenny. Since she hasn't broken up with him yet, I was beginning to doubt she ever would. That he started to grow on her... somehow. Oh well. It's going to be awful knowing she's with Kenny and seeing him stare and kiss her all night, but I've had to put up with it for more than a week now. I should be getting used to Kenny and Mia being together... but I'm not. 


	5. Chapter 5-Finale

A/N: Well I'm very proud of my first fic. This is going to be the last chapter. ;-; Sorry, but it's all been leading up to here. I am, however, going to rewrite this story from Mia's pov, so there's that to look forward to writing! It might not be out for a while though, I also have to finish my Charmed fanfic. Anyways, enjoy the final chapter of the fic! Also, thanks to aquila for the review.  
  
Chapter 5- Finale  
  
  
  
Saturday, November 13, 1 a.m.  
  
What a night! This night will be planted in my mind forever.  
  
Mia's limo came to pick Lilly and I up at 7. The dance started at 7 so we were slightly late but it didn't matter. I felt very bad for Mia. The corsage Kenny got her was this huge ugly thing that barely matched the color of her wine colored dress. Maybe he was right to be worried about them matching...  
  
Anyways, when we entered Boris, Lilly's boyfriend, did something unbelievable. HE BROKE UP WITH LILLY!!! In front of everyone! He told her that he couldn't live a lie. Last week a new Ukrainian exchange student came to school to learn about America. He was asked to show her around because he too had been from a foreign country. She even plays Cello! Looks like a match made in heaven. I thought Lilly might go ballistic but she didn't. She sat there calmly throughout the whole night without shedding a tear. I can hear her bawling in her room now though. Mia's comforting her (she spent the night, like always. Another good thing about being in love with your sister's best friend: she spends so much time over here I get to see her all the time). After that Lilly danced with a few guys, though I think they were just trying to be nice, I don't think they really like her. Most guys I know, or even ones I don't know, are petrified of Lilly.  
  
Anyways, after everyone stared at Lilly for a while, things got back on track. Kenny continually tried to make things romantic between Mia and him. He kept trying to kiss her and dance with her. After only 30 minutes, I could tell Mia had had enough. I asked her to dance and she accepted just when a slow one was coming on. We danced close and I could smell the sweet honeysuckle in her hair. We danced 3 more dances in a row but then Kenny started to get mad and stole her away from me. Well actually, I stole her away from him first, but who needs to get into those petty details?  
  
Nearing the end of the dance all of us sat down together and just talked. Mia was obviously not having a good time with Kenny but she still said nothing to him. I was getting fed up with this. Mia, I think, could tell that I was acting oddly and kept shooting me these odd looks. I looked at Lars (he goes everywhere with Mia) for help but of course, he couldn't do anything. I really need to get some guy friends  
  
Mia started to get mad at me because I was acting like a jerk. I knew I was, but I couldn't help it. It just hurt so badly to see them together. Eventually she got so mad that she asked if she could talk to me for a moment.  
  
Mia: What is up with you tonight? You're acting so weird!  
  
Me: Oh, it's just nothing. Just feeling weird without a date, I guess.  
  
This lie actually worked, though it was a half-truth, and I could see she relaxed a bit more.  
  
Mia: Coming with Kenny was no picnic either let me tell you!  
  
Me: Yeah I could tell by the way you were acting towards him.  
  
Mia: I've just had enough! He's so annoying! I mean he's sweet, but boring, corny, and I just don't like him!  
  
Me: Why don't you just break up with him?!  
  
For some reason I just exploded then. I just couldn't stand them being together. Mia looked at me in surprise. The only time I had ever yelled at her was when she and Lilly were in 3rd grade and going through my diary (how pathetic am I? I've always had a diary...I'm realizing that Boris is probably cooler than I am!). I was mostly mad at Lilly though, I knew it wasn't Mia's idea. She had always been too shy to do something like that.  
  
Mia: I just can't break his heart.  
  
Me: Well you're breaking mine.  
  
I can't believe I said that! I just blurted it out! I couldn't help it, she just looked so gorgeous, and I was so mad at her and Kenny. It slipped out.  
  
Mia: W-what.  
  
Me: *blushing* N-nothing  
  
Mia: I think I heard you say something...  
  
Me: Well it's just... I've had a crush on you for a few years now and I always thought there was hope between us but then you go out with Kenny! It was comfort when you told me you didn't like him like that, and I kept waiting for you to break up with him, but you never did!  
  
Mia: Whoa  
  
Me: I-I'm sorry... I shouldn't have said anything...  
  
I began to stammer on and on. Suddenly Mia smiled, walked closer to me, and gave me a deep kiss. I've been kissed before, but those kisses were nothing compared to this. I saw fireworks explode. Finally, we broke apart, Mia leaving me speechless.  
  
Mia: I like you too, I have since like forever.  
  
Me: I kinda guessed that from, you know, the kiss  
  
She laughed that beautiful laugh of hers.  
  
Mia: Yeah. I've always wanted to be with you. Truth is, I'd choose you over anyone, any day.  
  
Me: Really? Me too! Well, I mean you... not me...  
  
Then I leaned in and kissed her more. Suddenly I heard someone clearing their throat. We both turned away from the kiss and saw Lilly, Kenny, Shameeka, and Tina in the doorway. Oops...  
  
Kenny ran over and tried to begin to punch me. He's so week, though, it just felt like a few shoves.  
  
Mia: Stop it Kenny!  
  
Everyone turned to look at her and Kenny.  
  
Mia, continuing: Look Kenny, I'm sorry. I only went out with you because I thought it was the princessly thing to do. I never wanted to break your heart, but I've always loved Michael.  
  
She walked over and kissed me again. 3 kisses in a time span of 15 min by the girl I love in one night, doing pretty good here.  
  
Kenny started crying and ran out the room. I felt bad for the guy, but it was hard to feel that bad for him. Lilly just stood in the doorway and stared at us. Suddenly she began to clap. Mia and I stared at her flabbergasted.  
  
Lilly: It's about time you 2 admitted you liked each other!  
  
Mia and Me: You knew?!  
  
Lilly: Of course! You (pointed to me) with your staring at her all the time and flirting with her and you (pointed at Mia) with your staring and flirting and all the blushing and stammering between each other! How could I not see?! I'm surprised it took you guys this long to figure out!  
  
We continued to stare at her.  
  
Lilly: Don't be shy! Kiss her!  
  
Then she left the room with Shameeka and Tina who I think were still in shock. I then listened to Lilly the first time in my life and kissed Mia again. Then we returned to the dance and danced all night long together. I think Kenny hid out in the boy's room all night long. I still feel somewhat bad for the guy. Oh well.  
  
After the dance, we rode in the limo to my house. Tina, Shameeka, and, I can finally say this, my girl, Mia, were sleeping over with Lilly. I kissed Mia one more time before going to bed. Except I didn't fall asleep. I just sat in my bed thinking about how lucky I am. I'm now dating the girl I love and I hope in never changes.  
  
A/N: Well this fic was very fun to write, but now it's over. Next Princess Diaries fic I write will be this story from Mia's pov. I hope you enjoyed the fic, please review! And thanks to everyone who already reviewed! 


End file.
